How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb/host
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / usb / host ---- : : USB Host Controller Drivers : *'Option:' USB_EHCI_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) EHCI HCD (USB 2.0) support **depends on USB && PCI **: The Enhanced Host Controller Interface (EHCI) is standard for USB 2.0 high speed (480 Mbit/sec, 60 Mbyte/sec) host controller hardware. If your USB host controller supports USB 2.0, you will likely want to configure this Host Controller Driver. At this writing, the primary implementation of EHCI is a chip from NEC, widely available in add-on PCI cards, but implementations are in the works from other vendors including Intel and Philips. Motherboard support is appearing. **: EHCI controllers are packaged with "companion" host controllers (OHCI or UHCI) to handle USB 1.1 devices connected to root hub ports. Ports will connect to EHCI if it the device is high speed, otherwise they connect to a companion controller. If you configure EHCI, you should probably configure the OHCI (for NEC and some other vendors) USB Host Controller Driver or UHCI (for Via motherboards) Host Controller Driver too. **: You may want to read . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called ehci-hcd. *'Option:' USB_EHCI_SPLIT_ISO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Full speed ISO transactions (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_EHCI_HCD && EXPERIMENTAL **default n **: This code is new and hasn't been used with many different EHCI or USB 2.0 transaction translator implementations. It should work for ISO-OUT transfers, like audio. *'Option:' USB_EHCI_ROOT_HUB_TT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Root Hub Transaction Translators (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB_EHCI_HCD && EXPERIMENTAL **: Some EHCI chips have vendor-specific extensions to integrate transaction translators, so that no OHCI or UHCI companion controller is needed. It's safe to say "y" even if your controller doesn't support this feature. **: This supports the EHCI implementation from TransDimension Inc. *'Option:' USB_ISP116X_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ISP116X HCD support **depends on USB **default N **: The ISP1160 and ISP1161 chips are USB host controllers. Enable this option if your board has this chip. If unsure, say N. **: This driver does not support isochronous transfers. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called isp116x-hcd. *'Option:' USB_OHCI_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OHCI HCD support **depends on USB && USB_ARCH_HAS_OHCI **select ISP1301_OMAP if MACH_OMAP_H2 || MACH_OMAP_H3 **: The Open Host Controller Interface (OHCI) is a standard for accessing USB 1.1 host controller hardware. It does more in hardware than Intel's UHCI specification. If your USB host controller follows the OHCI spec, say Y. On most non-x86 systems, and on x86 hardware that's not using a USB controller from Intel or VIA, this is appropriate. If your host controller doesn't use PCI, this is probably appropriate. For a PCI based system where you're not sure, the "lspci -v" entry will list the right "prog-if" for your USB controller(s): EHCI, OHCI, or UHCI. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called ohci-hcd. *'Option:' USB_OHCI_HCD_PPC_SOC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OHCI support for on-chip PPC USB controller **depends on USB_OHCI_HCD && (STB03xxx || PPC_MPC52xx) **default y **select USB_OHCI_BIG_ENDIAN **: Enables support for the USB controller on the MPC52xx or STB03xxx processor chip. If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' USB_OHCI_HCD_PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OHCI support for PCI-bus USB controllers **depends on USB_OHCI_HCD && PCI && (STB03xxx || PPC_MPC52xx) **default y **select USB_OHCI_LITTLE_ENDIAN **: Enables support for PCI-bus plug-in USB controller cards. If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' USB_OHCI_BIG_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on USB_OHCI_HCD **default n *'Option:' USB_OHCI_LITTLE_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on USB_OHCI_HCD **default n if STB03xxx || PPC_MPC52xx **default y *'Option:' USB_UHCI_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) UHCI HCD (most Intel and VIA) support **depends on USB && PCI **: The Universal Host Controller Interface is a standard by Intel for accessing the USB hardware in the PC (which is also called the USB host controller). If your USB host controller conforms to this standard, you may want to say Y, but see below. All recent boards with Intel PCI chipsets (like intel 430TX, 440FX, 440LX, 440BX, i810, i820) conform to this standard. Also all VIA PCI chipsets (like VIA VP2, VP3, MVP3, Apollo Pro, Apollo Pro II or Apollo Pro 133). If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called uhci-hcd. *'Option:' USB_SL811_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SL811HS HCD support **depends on USB **default N **: The SL811HS is a single-port USB controller that supports either host side or peripheral side roles. Enable this option if your board has this chip, and you want to use it as a host controller. If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called sl811-hcd. *'Option:' USB_SL811_CS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CF/PCMCIA support for SL811HS HCD **depends on USB_SL811_HCD && PCMCIA **default N **: Wraps a PCMCIA driver around the SL811HS HCD, supporting the RATOC REX-CFU1U CF card (often used with PDAs). If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called "sl811_cs". Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux